


How Many Slams In An Old Screen Door? [podfic]

by Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Asexual, First Date, First Love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Big Bang 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel is a theatre major terrible at first impressions; Dean is a set designer who likes Cas anyway; and the most chaotic production of Les Miserables in history somehow manages to go off without a hitch. Or, just as you should never give a moose a muffin (because he'll want some jam to go with it), you should never give a blank check to a university theatre department. [podfic version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Many Slams In An Old Screen Door? [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How many slams in an old screen door?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/779475) by [dandelioness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelioness/pseuds/dandelioness). 



> So this fic deals with asexuality! And it deals with a lot of the negative things that can go with it. These things range from angst to being pressured into more sexual activity than one is comfortable with. There is a scene in this fic that involves an asexual character being pressured into unwanted sexual activity. While verbal consent is asked for and granted, it is told from the POV of the ace character and could be very upsetting to read, so I wanted to give y'all a heads up.

 

Title: [How Many Slams In An Old Screen Door](779475)

Author: [Dandilioness](../users/dandelioness/pseuds/dandelioness)

Reader: Tenoko1

Length: 01:50:48

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/3zgw4al2zvrgyw6/how_many_slams_mp3.zip) Size: 100 MB

[Podbook/m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5ntkz733vvbxqvi/How_Many_Slams_in_an_Old_Screen_Door_m4b.zip) Size: 120 MB


End file.
